Don't lose who you are
by xXbe-True-to-Who-you-AreXx
Summary: Rebekah's life has changed completely. She is no longer the person she was once, and would give everything to become who she was again. But will she achieve her goal? And more importantly, will her family support her? -AU, possible character death, chapters 3, 5, 6 and 7: rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note****:**

**Hi, **

**first of all I want to point out that English is not my first language, i.e. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes (I'm sure there are ;-) ), and that this is my very first FanFic ever, so please don't be too hard on me :)**

**Necessary information to understand this FanFic:  
><strong>**This is set some time after 1x16, but is AU. Rebekah came back and she and Klaus made up again.  
><strong>**Rebekah is no longer a vampire in this story but isn't completely human too (even though she is mortal now).  
>She is still in her original body but has no <strong>**vampire abilities apart from that she can't age.**

**Songs that inspired me while writing this FanFic:  
><strong>**"****Shattered" by "Trading Yesterday"  
><strong>**"****How to save a life" by "The Fray"  
><strong>**"****Who you are" by "Jessie J"**

**Disclaimer****:  
><strong>**The title of the story is taken from the song "Who you are" by "Jessie J".  
><strong>**I do not own the mentioned songs all rights belong to their rightful owners.  
><strong>**Unfortunately, I do not own any of the characters nor do I own "the Originals" or "the Vampire Diaries" all rights belong to their rightful owners.**

**Please fav & review! :D**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Don't lose who you are<strong>

It was a chilly foggy and dark night in New Orleans. Rebekah has parked her car near one of the bridges leading over the Mississippi river. The crying blonde walked along the empty bridge and came to a halt when she has reached the middle of it.

**Rebekah's POV**

My face was damp of the tears streaming down my face, and my whole body was shaking as I climbed over the banister of the bridge, and positioned myself on the other side of it. My hands were shaking as I held the cold, steel banister behind me in them. I just stood there for a while, while the icy wind blew back my long blond hair. Alone. Lost. Crying. I didn't dare to look down.

What has happened to me? 6 month ago I was this sovereign, strong, badass original, and now… I have no idea who I am anymore… I wish I could just turn the time back and make it all undone. But I can't. Just like I can't be the one I was before all of this happened.

The last months have been too much for me. I've lost everything I have been for the last 1000 years. My speed, my strength, my ability of compelling other people… my self-confidence… my immortality… everything that defined who I am.

Of course I had my family to support me. Nik and Elijah both tried to help me in their own way. Elijah gave me nearly all of his attention, and always asked me how I was feeling, and if I needed anything, but, despite trying to not show it, I knew he was also very worried about me.

Nik tried to help me in his own way, but honestly I would have rather had him not helping me, because he wasn't helpful at all. Despite the thoughtful try of him to give me his blood, when I cut my hand once, in order to see if vampire blood would still work on me, and thus I could be turned into a vampire again, which didn't work, he was more possessive and overprotective than ever. He denied me to leave the house without either one of them, him or Elijah, and forbid me drinking; he even decided that my new bedtime is at 10pm. I know he loves me and that he had the best intentions, but I felt like a bird in a golden cage.

I just can't go on like this anymore, I can't get up morning after morning pretending that I'm fine, that I'm not broken, that I'm not lost, that I'm not helpless, that I'm not fragile,… that I'm not desperate,… that I'm not scared,… that I'm not, not the same person anymore…

My vision was blurry from all my crying and sobbing, and I was so cold that I couldn't feel my hands anymore as I dared to look down. I couldn't see much. Just the darkness and the fog. But I knew that there was the river some meters below me. I could hear the water…

Just one step, and all of this is over. One step, and I'm no longer a burden for my family. One step, and none of all this misery matters anymore. One step, and I'm free…

I raised my foot slowly as my breathing quickened. I was scared. But it was the only way out… I thought of pulling my foot back but I didn't. Instead, I jumped. Closing my eyes as I fell, I heard the wind in my ears and felt how my hair and my clothes were being blown up by the air, before I hit the water surface.

All I could feel was the coldness. My breathing quickened a lot. I could not feel my body anymore. I panicked. I tried to swim but I just couldn't. It was too cold. Slowly I began to sink. I tried to pull myself up but it didn't work. The water went over my mouth. I pulled my head back so that I could breathe. But it was no use. A moment later, I was completely under the surface.

The only thing I could feel was this terrible coldness. It went from the water through my whole body. I was scared for my life. I tried to breathe. The only thing that came into my lungs was this icy water. Moments later, there was darkness. Spreading from the corners of my vision. Soon, all I saw was darkness…

**End of Rebekah's POV**

Meanwhile, on a nearby road…

Klaus and Elijah were sitting in Klaus' SUV, while Klaus was rushing the car down the road. His face displayed a mix of emotions. Worry. Angst. Anger. But the hybrid wasn't the only one showing emotions, Elijah's face was full of worry. Klaus was the one who broke the tense silence.

"Have you heard anything from Marcel's men yet, brother?", the younger one asked impatiently.

"No not yet. Just like I have told you the last thirteen times you have asked me in the past ten minutes. You do realize that they will not contact us sooner just because you choose to ask me if they did every view seconds, brother?", the elder one answered in a seemingly calm but slightly stressed tone.

"What if she 's lying somewhere in an alee, beaten up and bleeding, or worse!? If I find the one who took her, I swear I will grand that bloody coward a long and unmerciful death.", the hybrid growled, tightening the grip of his hands around the steering wheel.

"Niklaus, calm down. We don't know if she's been taken, perhaps she needed some time to herself, and went on her own.", Elijah advised. Now the elder one was getting an even more bad feeling in his stomach, thanks to the mental picture his brother just painted.

"She knows that she isn't allowed to leave the compound on her own, Elijah! What was she thinking? She knows how dangerous it is out there, New Orleans is full of our enemies!"

Elijah sighed, arguing with his brother when he was in such a murderous mood was pointless.

Out of the corner of his eye he recognized a red convertible, but before he could inform his younger sibling about his discovery, the car was pulled around harshly and came to an abrupt halt in front of the red vehicle.

"That's 'Bekah's car.", the blond said as he recognized the registration plate and immediately jumped out of his car, hoping to find indications of his little sisters whereabouts, while his older brother followed him.

Unfortunately, they found nothing.

"What could she want to do here at this time?", the elder sibling wondered.

"I don't know, but we better find her soon. You search on the bridge, I search at the shore, call me if you find something.", the hybrid commanded before both of them sped into the foggy, dark night.

While he sped down the shore, the hybrids eyes noticed the body of a blonde lying in the water, with the stomach and face turned to the ground.

"ELIJAH!", he shouted before he jumped into the freezing water, and swam to his little sister.

"Rebekah? 'Bekah? Are you all right, sweetheart? Please, answer me, open your eyes, love, please…", the older sibling pleaded as he grabbed the unconscious younger one, and noticed her very pale and freezing cold skin, her purple lips, and her very slow and weak heartbeat.

When he received no reaction, he pulled her with him to the shore. Carried her out of the water. Carefully lay her down on the ground. And immediately kneeled down beside her.

Feeling a light blow of air, he moved his head upwards to look at his shocked elder brother.

"… What happened?", the elder one asked in a frightened tone, as he collapsed to his knees at the other side of his sister.

"I don't know… I found her like this in the water.", the wet hybrid answered looking down at his little sister with watery eyes. Suddenly he noticed that her heart has stopped beating, and that she hasn't been breathing.

"…Is she dead?", the eldest asked as he noticed the lack of vital signs too.

"No.", the hybrid answered in an angry and hurt tone, as he started reanimation, "Call an ambulance, now!", the hybrid demanded from his brother." We won't let her die just like that! I won't let her die like that!", he shouted in desperation, as tears rolled down his cheeks.

The eldest did as he was asked and called an ambulance, while his own eyes were very watery. When he hung up they suddenly heard their little sister coughing up water and gasping for air as she opened her beautiful, blue eyes.

"'Bekah, sweetheart, are you all right?", Klaus asked in relief, as he pulled her into a tight hug.

The youngest nodded her head and whispered "… yes.", as she hugged him back weakly with a gnawing feeling of guilt in her chest.

After the hybrid reluctantly released her from the hug, Elijah was the next one to pull her into a hug and whispered in relief "Thank god, you're alive.", before he kissed the top of her wet head.

"What happened?", the eldest asked in a worried tone after he let go of her, while keeping his hand on her shoulder for emotional support.

Rebekah's eyes began to fill up with tears, and she stuttered as she looked on the ground and lied quietly "I-I… I don't know.", while the guilty feeling in her chest grew bigger and bigger as she sat there on the ground.

"What do you mean you don't know? You must have seen something, Rebekah, who did this to you?", Klaus demanded as he grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him.

The youngest looked him in the eyes, but didn't answer.

"'Bekah, who did this to you?", the hybrid asked again, as he looked her in the eyes, trying to find out what she was hiding from him.

The girl began to cry, hot tears streaming down her face as she sobbed a quiet "…I …"

"What? What do you mean?", the hybrid asked shocked, he couldn't believe what she was telling him.

"… I-I… I jumped… from the bridge,", the girl sobbed, "… I-I'm so sorry…".

Niklaus' eyes widened. This couldn't be true, could it?

"But why would you do such a thing, Rebekah?", Elijah asked shocked, while he moved to her side so he could see her face.

"… I just can't live like this anymore, I am no longer who I was 6 month ago, and I have no idea who I am now." The blonde sobbed, as Elijah held her small hand in his larger ones, "I just know that I do not want to be the person I am now, I may look like the old me… but I am not… I'm inferior to her."

"No, Rebekah, you're not.", he stated as he looked her straight in the eyes, "You're still the sweet, loving sister I have known for over the last 1000 years."

She nodded, and tried to give him a small smile, but failed miserably.

Nik gently placed his hand on her cheek and moved her head so that her blue eyes met his own. "Always and Forever.", he said "This is the only promise I have ever kept in my entire life, and I intend to keep it.", he said with a sincere voice while raising his eyebrows.

Then he smiled at her and whipped away her tears with his hand. Rebekah gave him a weak smile in response, before he pulled the still very pale girl in a hug and kissed the top of her wet head. A moment later, Elijah joined the group hug and whispered "We'll find a solution, we always do.", while the sirens of the approaching ambulance could be heard.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Authors Note<strong>**: **

**I hope you liked the first chapter. I wanted to start writing FanFics long ago, but I never really found the time to do it, and now I have it. I would love to hear what you think of it, so please, be so kind and leave a review. **

**Thank you so much for reading my first chpater! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: **

**The title of the story is taken from the song "Who you are" by "Jessie J".**

**I do not own the mentioned song; all rights belong to their rightful owners.**

**Unfortunately, I do not own any of the characters nor do I own "the Originals" or "the Vampire Diaries", all rights belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Rebekah's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly as I woke up. I was lying in a bright room; it was a bit too bright for my liking. My eyes needed a moment to adjust to the bright light before I could see anything clearly. I was lying in a hospital bed in a large room, with panorama windows and a sitting area consisting of two couches, a glass table and some other furniture. There was a large plasma TV on the opposite wall. The room was kept in a modern design, and I figured that I must be lying in a hospital suite, since there were three other doors attached to the room.

As I tried to sit up, I felt a piercingly pain in the back of my left hand and realised that there was a needle in my hand. The needle belonged to a transparent infusion bag, which was hanging on a metal stand on the left side of my bed. There was also a clip on my thump that belonged to some other machine near my bed.

"You're awake." I heard a familiar voice saying as someone took my hand. I turned my head to my right and saw Nik sitting on a chair beside my bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he ran his hand through my long, loosely curled, blond hair.

"I'm fine.", I answered, while thinking that that must sound like a lie considering that I tried suicide not long ago.  
>"What happened?" I asked then.<p>

"You fell asleep in the ambulance. The doctors say that everything's fine, but they want to keep you in here until tomorrow to be sure." Nik explained. "You must have been really exhausted…" he added in a worried tone as he looked at me.

I didn't want to talk about what I did, so I tried to change the subject. "What's that for?", I asked as I pointed at the infusion bag on the other side of my bed.

"The doctors said that you need a lot of fluid." Nik explained. I nodded. "Hayley was here earlier." he informed me, "She brought you a bag with some of your clothes, a few books and some other stuff. She's worried about you." There was a short break then he continued. "Elijah is here, the doctors wanted to know how everything happened. He is talking with them right now. Shall I go and get him? I'm sure he'll be happy to see that you're awake."

"No, it's ok. Let him talk to them." I answered.

"Please, let me help you, 'Bekah. Do you need anything? Are you hungry or thirsty?", he then asked me.

I could see that he was really worried about me, and I felt guilty about it. What have I done? Why must I always make other people feel unhappy? It's all my fault. But I realised that I needed him, so I answered "No, its fine. I don't need anything." "Just… could you stay here with me for a while?" I then asked in a more hurt tone then I intended.

Nik nodded and climbed onto the bed. He sat next to me and I leaned against him, while he laid his arms around me and whispered "I will always stay with you, Rebekah. No matter what." A content smile appeared on my face. Suddenly, my eyelids felt heavy, and, a moment later, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I lay alone in my bed, when I was woken by someone's whispering. When I opened my eyes, I saw Nik and Elijah talking in hushed tones. I didn't understand much, but heard them saying something about me and a psychologist.<p>

"What's the matter?" I asked as I sat up. My voice was still a bit croaky from sleeping.

They immediately stopped talking and looked at me. "I'm sorry if we have woken you, Rebekah. Everything is fine, just go back to sleep, it'll do you good." Elijah answered.

I knew that he was lying to me, so I said "I heard you talking, Elijah, you said something about a psychologist. What is going on?" I asked with a now clear voice.

Elijah walked to stand beside my bed, and then he sighed, looked at me and explained "I talked to the doctors. They think that it is the best for you to talk with a psychologist. They say that he can evaluate your situation and help you find a proper solution."

I opened my mouth to protest, but Nik interrupted me and added "I already found a good psychologist, who knows about the supernatural. You have an appointment with him on Monday at 10 am."

"What!? I don't need a bloody psychologist, I'm not insane! You can't just decide for me without even asking for my opinion! I'm not a child anymore!" I yelled angrily. How dare they? That should be my decision to make, not theirs! What will they do next, put me in psychiatry and hope that I won't notice?!

"Sane persons don't jump from bridges." Klaus snapped back at me, he was obviously frustrated.

I was about to counter, when Elijah interrupted me and said "Rebekah, calm down. I know this is much for you at the moment, and you might have the false impression that we're trying to control you. But, we are only trying to help you and want what's best for you." he explained. "We are not doing this because we don't care about what you want; we are doing this precisely because we care for you and want to protect you."

I sighed. Maybe he was right. Perhaps I was a bit too impulsive…. They're doing their best to help me and I'm arguing with them. That's not fair. I should be grateful that at least my family cares about me. Because, let's be honest, no one else does… And maybe it's not that bad to talk to a psychologist. I mean, I can try it. Who knows? Perhaps this person can really help me, even if I doubt that.

"Maybe you're right. I have a problem… perhaps this psychologist can help me find a solution. I should at least try it.", I answered honestly.

Elijah took my hand and said "I'm glad to hear you say this.", then he smiled at me.

I looked at both of them. "Thank you. I know that this must be tiring for you, and I want you to know that I don't take it for granted." I thanked them sincerely.

Elijah smiled at me and said "Always and Forever.".

**End of Rebekah's POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>**: **

**Hey Everyone, :) **

**First of all, thank you so much for spending your precious time with reading my second chapter. Every time, that I see that someone new has clicked on my story and hopefully red it, I jump up and down and squeal like a fan girl. :D  
><strong>**However, despite the fact that you, my lovely readers, sweeten my day by just clicking on my story, I do have a request of you.**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**I really do need to know what you think about this story, and if you want me to continue it. :)**

**(For those of you, whose first language is not English: I know that some of you may be a bit shy and also afraid of making any spelling or grammar mistakes, but you know what? I'm not perfect too.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: **

**The title of the story is taken from the song "Who you are" by "Jessie J".  
>I do not own the mentioned song all rights belong to their rightful owners.<br>Unfortunately, I do not own any of the characters nor do I own "the Originals" or "the Vampire Diaries" all rights belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

3 days later…

**Rebekah's POV**

It was 7 am as I woke up in my bedroom. I got up, took a shower, got dressed (I wore a fashionable, casual, short, olive green dress, combined with a black and olive green leather jacket, a black pair of tights and heeled, black, biker boots), made my hair and put on my favourite make-up, while I thought about what happened yesterday.

Yesterday, I had my first session with my new psychologist. It was… odd. Nik drove me, but I needed fifteen minutes to get him to leave the building, in order to make sure that he won't overhear our conversation. Lately, I feel like a prisoner…

At first, I felt really uncomfortable. I was sitting in a room with a stranger that I was supposed to tell all my worries and feelings. There are things I don't even talk about with my family, and I know them for over a thousand years, so how am I supposed to talk about them with this person?

But after we have talked for a while and I got to know him better, and he me, I felt more comfortable around him. His name is Doctor Conan Dubois, he seems to be in his 50's and he descends from a family of witches, however he is not an active witch. He explained that he has never had any interest in magic. He also told me that his parents already died, and that his mother was a witch and his father was human. His father was a surgeon and he wanted to become a surgeon too, but after he had an incident during his intern year, he switched to psychiatry. He also mentioned that he was married once, but they got divorced. He seemed to be an open minded, intelligent person, and I think that I like him.

I also told him some things about me. Not everything. But the most important things. Though, I didn't tell him much about my problem. Only that I tried to commit suicide. I just didn't felt like I was ready to talk about it with him in detail after mere 60 minutes.

When Nik brought me home, after the session, he asked me how it went. I merely told him that it went good and that I like Doctor Dubois.

My next appointment is next week, and I think I'm looking forward to it…

* * *

><p>I was walking downstairs to the kitchen to make my brekkie, when I noticed that something was different. There was a stranger in our lounge, he was sitting there with my brothers, and they were talking. He had brunette hair and brown eyes and seemed to have an athletic body. The man wore an unbuttoned, casual, knitwear, sweater cardigan combined with a loose, black t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans. He definitely was none of Nik's or Marcel's lackeys. Speaking of Marcel, where was he? I haven't seen him for days… I wanted to continue my walk to the kitchen, when Elijah called me.<p>

"Rebekah, would you come here please?" he asked.

"What is it?" I asked as I walked into our lounge.

"I need you to give me your laptop and your smartphone." he answered.

"And why would you want them?" I asked arrogantly. Sometimes, I really think they like to think of ways to irritate me when they get bored.

"Oh, I don't know, little sister, perhaps so that you won't get distracted and start to concentrate on getting rational again." Klaus commented in his usual sarcastic tone and earned a stern look from Elijah.

"I am not irrational." I stated irritated.

"That's right, I forgot, only rational people try to commit suicide." he said sarcastically, while rolling his eyes.

I wanted to snap something back at him, when the stranger intervened and suggested "Why don't we just all come down a bit."

"Excuse me and who are you?" I asked annoyed.

"Jason.", he answered with a smile, while offering me a handshake.

"Rebekah, pleasure I'm sure. Now, could you please excuse us, I need to talk to my siblings." I said in an offensive tone, while ignoring his outstretched hand.

"Well, I don't think I can." he answered calmly, "Rebekah, I'm a suicide counsellor. Your brothers brought me here to help you. I'll live here for a while and be on call 24/7 to help you."

"That's not fair! I don't need a bloody suicide counsellor!" I yelled angrily at my brothers, "I thought you wanted to help me? I go to this psychologized and I stick to your rules! And instead of appreciating my efforts, you go behind my back and get that moron without even asking what I think of it! I don't need a babysitter!"

I shook with fury. What the bloody hell were they thinking?! I am not their property! I am my own person, and I decide what I need and what I don't need! I don't want, nor do I need, this pathetic counsellor! I'm fine! I can deal with this by myself; I don't need someone to watch over me all day! I try to cooperate with them and what do I get in return? Nothing! Just distrust! …that hurts…

"Rebekah, look, I know that this is much for you right now. But you have to understand that we are just trying to do what's best for you. Jason is a professional and with his help you'll get better soon." Elijah explained.

"Oh really, am I? Because, as far as I see it, it has little to do with helping me, but a lot with finding a way to spy on me. Do you two really distrust me this much?" I asked, while I tried to prevent my chin from quivering. I didn't want to cry. Not now.

"Given the fact that you tried to commit suicide, instead of talking with us about your problems? Yes." Klaus argued. You could hear it clearly in his voice, he was pissed. But I didn't care, I was too upset.

"This is pathetic, even for you." I stated, while giving him a death glare, which he returned. I then stormed out of the room, straight to the entrance of the building. I placed my trembling hand on the doorknob and opened the front door halfway, when it was suddenly shut by someone's hand. I turned to find Klaus standing beside me, with his hand pressed against the door.

"You don't really think that I just let you leave like that, do you?" he asked rhetorically. Now, he sounded even more pissed than before. I glared at him in defiance. Considering it retrospectively, I should have just kept my mouth. But I couldn't. I was still too upset.

"What? Is the bastard son now giving commands? You have no right to tell me what to do, you are not my brother." I stated provokingly.

In the blink of an eye, I was crashed against a wall with Klaus' strong, aching iron grip around my upper arms.

"**YOU DO NOT SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!**" he yelled loudly in a very frightening tone.

I winced. My heartbeat fastened, while my eyes widened and went watery. My breathing quickened. My head and my spine hurt where I hit the wall. I was trembling. But not, as before, because of a mixture of anger and hurt, I was trembling because I was scared. I was scared for my life…

* * *

><p><span><strong>Authors Note<strong>**:**

**OMG! The hybrid is really pissed. Poor Bekah… Is he really going to kill her? Well, I guess we have to wait to find out.**

**Actually, I wanted to update this chapter on Friday (I intend to update on every Friday), but because of the motivating reviews of the lovely yasmindb12, I decided to update it now. Thank you so much for your nice words yasmindb12! :)**

**I hope you all liked this chapter. :)  
>I've done my part, now it's your turn.<br>You know what to do. ;)**

**_*cough*please review*cough*_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****: **

**The title of the story is taken from the song "Who you are" by "Jessie J".  
>I do not own the mentioned song all rights belong to their rightful owners.<br>Unfortunately, I do not own any of the characters nor do I own "the Originals" or "the Vampire Diaries" all rights belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

><p><em>I winced. My heartbeat fastened, while my eyes widened and my breathing quickened. My head and my spine hurt where I hit the wall. I was shaking. But not, as before, because of a mixture of anger and hurt, I was shaking because I was scared. I was scared for my life…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

A thousand thoughts ran at the same time through my mind. Is he going to kill me? Is he going to break my neck? Or will he just rip my heart out? I did not know… But then again… wasn't that exactly what I wanted? To die. To escape this pathetic existence? To leave this exhausting life behind me and finally find peace? To-

Suddenly, before he could do anything stupid, Elijah pushed himself between us, in the blink of an eye, with his hand pressed against Klaus' chest. He then immediately pushed Klaus backwards.

"Niklaus, don't you dare." He warned the beast.

I pressed myself against the wall to get as much space between our half-brother and me as possible. I was petrified. Over Elijah's shoulder, I stared at him in both shock and anxiety, while he threw a lethal look back at me.

"Sister, go to your room." Elijah said calmly, while he stared at our half-brother.

But I couldn't. It was like I was frozen in place.

"I said leave us, please." Elijah repeated.

I stood still for a moment, and then I ran as fast as I could, past the suicide babysitter, and straight to my room. When I arrived at my destination, I immediately locked the door behind me.

* * *

><p>I sat on my bed, curled up with my chin resting on my knees, and cried quietly. Hot tears were running down my cheeks and I couldn't make them stop. The back of my head, my spine and my upper arms were hurting. Why was I so afraid? Nik and I had a lot of quarrels over the years, but I've never felt like this before… terrified… hurt… exhausted… alone… and cold… at the same time… Was it because I knew that he could easily kill me now for good? Or was it because I knew that I couldn't defend myself the way I could have in the past anymore. I did not know… I just knew that I felt terrible.<p>

Where is the point in living this pathetic life? It is exhausting and unimportant. Where is the point in standing on the edge of an endless, dark abyss with your back turned to it, while facing a giant mountain of problems and sorrow in your way, of which you know you can't climb? Isn't it easier to just let yourself fall backwards into the endless darkness of the abyss?

As I touched the back of my head, I felt a sensation of burning pain and immediately bit down on my lip. The pain felt different than the pain I felt as an immortal… it was more intense. When I looked down on my hand, I noticed that there was blood on it. But the blood on my hand didn't make me feel hungry nor did it wake the predator that was once in me, it scared me. It scared me, because it was my blood… I was bleeding… not much, but it was still hurting and worried me…

I winced when I heard the front door being shut loudly. Nik has probably left the house in his temper tantrum, which means that some poor humans or baby vampires won't survive the day…

Someone knocked on my door, which made me doubt my earlier assumption…

"Rebekah, are you ok?" I heard Elijah's voice asking, he sounded worried…

"I'm fine." I answered with a trembling voice, after I've wiped the tears off my face.

"May I come in?" he asked in a soft tone.

"No. I'm fine. Could you just leave me alone, please?" I asked him with a still trembling voice.

He sighed. "I am downstairs if you need anything, sister." He said, before I heard him leaving.

I am so lucky to have Elijah; I don't know what I would do without him. Well… I guess I'd be already dead… He is the only person in my life I can count on and who has never betrayed me. Sometimes, I wonder how he can handle every situation and make it look like it is the easiest thing in the world. He really is my knight in shining armour.

But right now, I didn't want anyone to be near me. It would just hurt more…

Eventually, I fell asleep. I was so exhausted and tired…

* * *

><p>It was dark and silent when I woke up. It was difficult to see anything clearly. When I rolled on my other side, I saw a figure standing a few feet away from my bed. It was Nik. Though, I couldn't see his face because of the distance and the darkness, I knew that he was looking at me.<p>

"Your head… it must hurt…" he said in a worried tone, as he walked over to me and sad down on the edge of my bed.

"I'm so sorry, sister." He whispered, after he stroked with his hand over my head.

I sat up, so that I could have a better look at him. He really looked sorry… and I knew that he was feeling guilty… I couldn't help but think of the sweet, innocent young boy he was once. The boy who looked at the world with wide, excited eyes, and who could have never hurt anyone. The boy who comforted me when I was scared. I could see that this boy was still in there…

"I've lost my temper… I shouldn't have…" he started, "'Bekah… you're my family. I need you." "Please, forgive me, love." He said with watery eyes.

I believed him. He was honest with me.

"It's ok, Nik. I forgive you." I said quietly, before we hugged.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier… I hate it when we fight... I... I was just so angry and-" I said quietly, with my face buried in his shoulder.

"Shhh… its ok, little sister. I forgive you, too." He whispered, before he kissed the top of my head.

I didn't realise that my eyes have been watery all that time, until I felt a tear rolling down my cheek.

I don't know how long we've been hugging, until I eventually fell asleep.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Authors Note<strong>**:**

**Awww… aren't they the cutest? I just love their sibling relationship! **

**A big thank you goes out to yasmindb12 and Rebekah184! I'm so grateful for your motivating reviews; it makes me really happy to read them and makes me continue writing. :)**

**I hope you all liked this chapter. :)  
>Please let me know what you think about it, I need your reviews so that I won't lose my motivation!<strong>

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****: **

**The title of the story is taken from the song "Who you are" by "Jessie J".**

**I do not own the mentioned song all rights belong to their rightful owners.**

**Unfortunately, I do not own any of the characters nor do I own "the Originals" or "the Vampire Diaries" all rights belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

It's been a day since Nik and I made up again, and we were on good terms since then. I like it when we're not fighting. It feels good… peaceful.

My bloody babysitter on the other hand is driving me crazy! Nik and Elijah give me at least some space when I'm at home, but this guy follows me everywhere! And it's not like he's my quite shadow, he just won't stop talking to me! He is always giving his unrequested opinions and advices, and is asking ridiculous questions in the hopes that I would seriously answer them non-sarcastically. I've never met such an annoying person in my entire life! And I've met Elena Gilbert. The only way to avoid him for at least an hour was to bring my appointment with Doctor Dubois forward.

* * *

><p>"So, Rebekah, is there a reason why you brought our appointment forward? Do you want to talk with me about something specifically, or did something happen since the last time we spoke?" Doctor Dubois asked me as we sat in his patient room.<p>

It was a large room, kept in a modern design. The walls were painted in white and there were a lot of pictures and certificates hanging on the walls. There were some black bookshelves standing at one of the walls, with a lot of books about science, especially psychology, and some pictures in them. One of the walls consisted of a large panorama window, which offered a wonderful view over the French Quarter. The floor was laid-out with brown to grey laminate, and in the middle of the room stood a leather couch and a leather armchair across from it. There, also, stood a glass coffee table between the couch and the armchair.

"No, it's nothing. I just had time and thought that it would be nice to talk a bit." I lied with a polite smile on my lips.

"So, this has nothing to do with your new suicide counsellor?" Doctor Dubois asked.

"Wait. How do you know about my babysitter? I don't remember telling you about him?" I asked suspiciously.

Was he really a psychologist? Or was he part of one of the witches plans to destroy my family and take back the quarter? Suddenly, I felt uncomfortable in his presence.

"No, you did not. But Jason contacted me as your suicide counsellor." Doctor Dubois explained.

"So you've basically told him everything we've talked about. I thought psychologists are not allowed to talk about their patients?" I said arrogantly, as I started to feel angry. My own psychologist betrayed me.

"That is right. We are not allowed to talk about our patients, that is why I did not talk about our sessions with him, Rebekah. You can trust me, whatever we say in this room, stays in this room. Jason just wanted to get to know me; he thinks that it could help him to understand your situation." The doctor explained.

I decided that Doctor Dubois was telling the truth, because that really sounded like my babysitter.

"You called Jason your babysitter earlier. Is that how you see him?" the Doctor asked.

"Look, I don't want to talk about him, ok?" I said irritated. The reason why I came here was to avoid him, not to talk about him.

"Then let us talk about something else. How did you become mortal?" he asked.

I swallowed. "I don't want to talk about it." I stated, while I stared at the glass coffee table. The memory of how I became mortal was not one of my most pleasant ones…

"Do you mean that you don't want to talk about it, or do you mean that you don't want to process what happened?" Doctor Dubois asked. "Rebekah, I think we should talk about what happened. You need to process the memory, suppressing it won't help you, it will only make your situation worse." He explained. "Let me help you."

I sighed. Perhaps he was right. Suppressing it won't help…

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a moment. "It happened 6 months ago." I started. "I've just made up with my brother, after a serious fight, and decided to come back to New Orleans. I realised that nothing had really changed much. The werewolves were still living in the bayou, while the witches and some vampires were still trying to oust my family and me. I had a random tourist for dinner, when I was suddenly attacked by a bunch of witches. Including an old friend of mine, Genevieve..."

**-FLASHBACK-**

I tried to fight them off, but they gave me an enormous headache and I fell to my knees while holding my head in my hands. Then, they injected me something into my neck and everything went black…

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes slowly as I awoke. I felt terrible. I was tired and my whole body was aching… They must have injected me vervain… I noticed a prick on my arm. It seemed like they either injected me more vervain or took some of my blood.<p>

I looked at my surroundings. It was dark and I was alone. I was lying on the floor of a cell. It had the shape of a square and there were no windows, only a heavy, rugged, metal door.

I don't know how long I've been lying on the floor until the door suddenly opened. A woman with red hair came in. Genevieve. She held a bowl in her hands. I wanted to attack her, but I was too weak due to the vervain. She kneeled beside me, gripped my head and shoved the liquid content of the bowl down my throat. I coughed. It tasted disgusting.

"It's time for revenge, my friend." Genevieve said bitterly with a cold expression.

Then, she pulled me off the floor and out of the cell. I stumbled after her, while she pulled me at my arm trough some corridors and out of the building. In that moment, I swore to kill her as soon as the effects of the vervain decreased. I didn't care about the fact that we were friends once; I just wanted to repay her for what she did to me. Then, she pushed me into the backseat of a black car, where some of her witch friends injected me another dose of vervain. Everything began to spin and my vision went blurry. I blacked out again…

* * *

><p>I was lying on hard ground again, when I awoke. My whole body was still aching and I felt still tired. But this time I wasn't lying in a cell, I was lying in a circle, drawn on the ground of the Lafayette Cemetery. And I also wasn't alone, the bloody bitch Genevieve and her bloody witch friends were standing around me.<p>

"I see you're finally awake. Took you long enough." Genevieve said in a bitter tone. "I didn't want you to miss the most exciting part." She added.

"What do you want?" I asked with a croaky voice. My throat was hurting due to the content of the bowl.

"The same thing I've wanted since the day you killed me, friend. I want my revenge." She explained coldly.

Has she finally gone mad? What did she think would happen after she had her revenge? She knows my brothers, and she knows that they wouldn't hesitate killing her and her friends as soon as they found out.

"Do you really think that there won't be any consequences for you and your friends?" "Do you have any idea what my siblings will do to you when they find out?" I asked them angrily, as I tried to sit up. "They will kill you and everyone you've ever met. If I were you, I would stop right here, before it's too late." I threatened them. I could see that the others started to doubt what they were doing.

"Don't listen to her. She is just trying to alienate you. Trust me; I know how good she is at manipulating other people into doing what she wants." Genevieve said bitterly, while starring down at me.

I started to feel guilty about what I did nearly a hundred years ago… We were friends once… Though I faked my sympathy towards her at the beginning, I really liked her in the end. She was a good friend... and I betrayed her… I should know best how it feels to be betrayed by someone you trust…

They started their spell. My breathing and my heartbeat quickened. My whole body was aching and I screamed in pain. Hot tears were running down my face. I had no idea what was happening. It felt like they staked me with a thousand white oak stakes.

Suddenly, they stopped their murmuring, and with that the pain stopped too. My body felt heavy and I could barely keep my eyes open. I was breathing heavily. I was exhausted. I felt that something was different. I just didn't know what. Then, Genevieve stepped forward with a knife in her hand and knelt down beside me.

"What the bloody hell did you do to me?" I asked her with a weak voice as she held the knife to my throat.

"We made you mortal, my friend. You're no longer a vampire." Genevieve explained with a cold expression in her face.

"That's impossible. I'm over a thousand years old; if you made me mortal I would already be nothing but a pile of ash." I snapped back at her with my still croaky voice.

"The spell took all your vampire abilities except the incapability of ageing. I've waited nearly a hundred years to kill you with my own hands, Rebekah. Do you really think I am so stupid, that I'd neglect the pleasure to do it, by just letting you turn peacefully into ashes?" She asked angrily, before she pulled me of the ground. "But first, I want to see you suffer." She stated with an evil smile, before she cut with the knife deep into my stomach and pushed me back to the ground.

After I hit the hard and cold ground, I felt my warm blood rushing out of the wound at my stomach. I had trouble breathing and I felt how my heartbeat slowed down. My spine and the back of my head hurt where I hit the ground. I could see how Genevieve kneeled down beside me. She raised the knife over my chest.

"Goodbye, friend." She said bitterly before she moved her hand fast down to push the knife into my heart.

Suddenly, someone gripped her wrist and threw her backwards. It was Nik. I felt relieved as I saw him. My vision was already blurry and I couldn't really understand what he was saying, but I saw how he knelt down beside me and stroked my hair. Then, everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>-END OF FLASHBACK-<strong>

"How do you feel about Genevieve now?" Doctor Dubois asked me, after he wrote down some notes on a small notebook.

"Genevieve is dead." I said quietly, as I stared out of the window with watery eyes.

I didn't want to talk about how I felt about her. She destroyed my life… she took everything away from me… because of her I lost who I was once… because of her I want to die…

"That doesn't answer my question." he said.

For a moment, I looked him straight in the eyes, and then I said bitterly "I hate her."

"Do you think she is at fault, for what happened to you?" he asked.

"Of course I bloody do! What is this for ridiculous a question? I mean, don't you think that bitch is at fault, too?" I exclaimed angrily, while a tear rolled down my cheek.

"I understand. Rebekah, my opinion is not important. I am here to help you, not to influence you." He explained calmly.

"Well, perhaps you should over think your philosophy, because talking doesn't help much." I said arrogantly, before I stormed off.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Authors Note<strong>:

**So… I know that this chapter isn't really good, but since I read the review of bwillard5, I just had to explain how Rebekah became mortal.**

**A big thank you goes out to HermioneMalfoy, ch lover21 and bwillard5, who basically inspired me into writing this chapter!**

**I hope you all are not so disappointed of this chapter, that you'll stop reading my story. I promise that I'll try to make it better the next time. :)**

**As always: ****_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Song recommendation:  
><strong>**"****Without You" by "Ingrid Michaelson"**

**Disclaimer****:  
><strong>**The title of the story is taken from the song "Who you are" by "Jessie J".  
><strong>**I do not own the mentioned songs all rights belong to their rightful owners.  
><strong>**Unfortunately, I do not own any of the characters nor do I own "the Originals" or "the Vampire Diaries" all rights belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

><p><em> "<em>_**Well, perhaps you should over think your philosophy, because talking doesn't help much." I said arrogantly, before I stormed off.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

I rushed straight into the lift, which, luckily, was on my floor. I pressed the button for the ground floor and the lift doors closed. I took a deep breath to calm myself. Why was I so upset about Genevieve? I know that we were no longer friends… So why was I so upset, when I thought of her?

Suddenly, I heard the flowing of water. I knit my brows, critically. Where was that coming from? Then, the lift stopped and the lights went out. A moment later, water was rushing into the lift through the gap between the lift doors. There was more and more water streaming into the elevator. As it reached my knees, I started to feel dizzy and coughed up water myself. I tried to breathe, but there was no air coming into my lungs. It was like they were filled with water. I panicked. What was happening, to me? It was like I was drowning all over again…

"Are you all right, Miss.?" A young man asked, as he touched my shoulder. The man was wearing a white coat, and looked as if he was working here. The lift was working again, the lights were switched on and there was no indication that this room was filled with water a moment earlier.

I immediately switched from looking like a heavy breathing insane person to looking like a normal sane person, before I answered "Yes, everything's fine."

As the lift stopped on the ground floor and opened its doors again, I saw Elijah and my babysitter standing in front of the lift.

"Sister, we just wanted to pick you up from your session." Elijah said with a polite smile, as I walked out of the lift. "How was it?" he asked then.

"It was good." I simply answered with a faked smile on my lips. I couldn't tell Elijah what happened, he would just get worried again.

"Rebekah, I need to talk to you later." My babysitter said, as we walked to the exit of the building.

"Fine." I answered, after a sigh. I really didn't have the nerve to argue with him. As we walked towards the exit, I looked back to the lift. What the bloody hell did just happen?

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, I was sitting on a sofa in our lounge with my babysitter sitting on the sofa across from me.<p>

"Rebekah, I think it's about time that we talk about your attitude." My babysitter started.

"My attitude? And what do you think is my attitude?" I asked defensively. My attitude is not his business and he is in no position to estimate my attitude.

"I think that you try to avoid your feelings instead of dealing with them. I think that you don't talk about your fears and your problem, because you don't want to worry your family. And I think that you don't open up to me, because it would mean facing your problems." He said calmly, while looking me straight in the eye.

Everything he said was true… I am running away… I don't want to worry family… and I don't want to face my problems… But I would be dammed, if I told him that he was right. "Well, seems like you think a lot." I commented arrogantly.

He gave a loud sigh. Then he stood up and sat next to me on the sofa. "Look, Rebekah, I know how you feel-" he said softly while looking into my eyes until I interrupted him.

"And how do you know that?" I asked arrogantly. He has no idea of how I feel. Just because he has helped a view people with suicide thoughts doesn't mean that he knows how I feel or that he knows me. He knows nothing about me!

He looked into my eyes and then he said calmly "I know how you feel, because I've been there too. 1881 years ago, when I was 24, I've reached the deepest point in my life. I felt like I was standing on the edge of an endless, dark abyss with my back turned to it, while facing a giant mountain of problems and sorrow in my way, of which I thought I couldn't climb. And I chose the easiest way. I let myself fall backwards into the endless darkness of the abyss… Fortunately, my brother, who was already a vampire at that time, took notice of my misery and mixed his blood secretly into my drinks. I got a second chance in life because of him. It's not the life that I've imagined for myself, but it gave me another perspective on my problems and I'm thankful for it."

What Jason was telling me made me feel sorry. Sorry for the way I treated him… But it also showed me that there is a way out. That I will get passed this if I try…

I looked into his eyes and said "I'm sorry… for the way I treated you." I sighed, and then I added "It wasn't right."

He placed his hand on mine. It felt… nice. "It's ok. Just promise me that you will show more cooperation. I'm here for you. Not for me." He told me in a soft tone. "Do you want to tell me how you were turned?" he asked me carefully.

"It's not a good story, trust me. Full of family drama." I simply told him.

"I want to hear it." He said in a calm tone.

There was something about him that made me feel safe… I just didn't know what. So I decided to tell him. "A thousand years ago, I was just a normal, happy 17-year-old girl. My life was very simple, but I liked it. The only things I've wanted were to have a home, a family, someone to love me and to live. However, this life ended when my little brother Henrik died and my mother created a spell to turn my siblings and me into vampires. She and my father didn't even gave us a choice…" I explained.

"I see…" Jason answered quietly.

It made me sad to talk about what happened. But not because of how I was turned, it made me sad because talking about the old days brought up a piece of my past which I had buried long ago...

* * *

><p><strong>-FLASHBACK-<strong>

It was evening and I was lying on my bed. I've been feeling sick in the mornings for days, and had to run into the woods to throw up after every brekkie. At first I thought I had the flew or that it was some reaction of my body towards Henricks death, but after I hadn't had my last period a bomb exploded in my head. I was pregnant. A view weeks ago, I had my first time with Nashoba, one of the beasts and my big love. He was sweet and kind and we understood each other without words. He was the one. But father would never let me marry him, nor would he ever accept his child in our family. If I tell him, he would immediately marry me off to the highest bidder. And I couldn't risk moving away and never seeing Nashoba again. It would kill me. What was I supposed to do? On the one hand, I had the fortune to have a child with the love of my life and couldn't be happier about it, but on the other hand, I could never have a life with him and our child.

Suddenly, there was a knock on my door and I was pulled out of my thoughts and sat up on my bed. Then I heard my mother's voice saying "Rebekah, come. Supper is ready."

I was a bit of confused. Normally, my mother would call me to help her with supper, but this time she did it alone. "Yes, mother." I answered and made my way to our kitchen.

When I arrived in the kitchen, my whole family was already situated at the table and chattered. My father sat as always at the head of the wooden table, to his right sat my mother and to his left Kol. Finn was situated to the right of our mother and next to him Elijah. Nik was sitting opposite to Elijah. I took my seat next to Nik, as I always did. He smiled at me and I gave him a smile in return. Although, I wouldn't admit it to the others, he was my favourite brother. He always had time for me when the others didn't and when I was upset he was the only one who could calm me down.

As we were eating our father offered us wine. That was something special, because normally he would never do that. Of course, we all accepted it happily and when Elijah asked our father what the occasion for his generosity was, our father told him that we're drinking on the destruction of all beasts. I didn't really understand what my father meant with that, and judging by the looks on my siblings faces, they felt the same. But no one dared to question our father. Suddenly, the look on my father's face went ice cold and he pulled his sword out.

"Father, what are you doing with that?" Elijah asked confused.

But our father didn't say anything. With one quick movement, he stabbed the sword into Finn's chest. We shrieked in both shock and fear as we jumped up from our seats. All but my mother, she remained still on her chair. What was our father doing!? Finn's eyes went wide and he fell to the floor while there was a lot of blood streaming out of his chest, forming a puddle on the floor.

"Father what are you doing!?" Elijah screamed in shock.

"…he's finally gone mad." Nik whispered in shock.

"Fath-" Elijah screamed as our father approached him and stabbed him with his sword.

"NOOO! NO! ELIJAH! NOOO! NO! NOOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as the tears flowed out of my eyes like a waterfall. I tried to run over to him, but Nik grabbed me and held me back. I tried to get free, but it was no use. "NO! LET GO OF ME! NO! NOOO! ELIJAH! " I screamed in despair as we watched our brother lying on the ground, dark blood rushing out of his chest while he took his final breaths. Nik stared over at our brother in shock, a single tear running down his cheek. A moment later, our beloved brother Elijah was gone.

I was shaking and my legs gave in as bitter sobs twisted up my insides. I would have sunk to the ground, if Nik wouldn't have held me up. Father… h- he-… just killed… This couldn't be true… It couldn't… I-… I would never see him again… I would never see our big brother again… He has been always there for me… He has always protected me… and the one time he needed my help… I-… I didn't-… I didn't help him…

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw how Kol tried to flee as he ran for the door. But Mikael was faster and stabbed him with his sword. "NO-" I tried to scream as Nik held his hand over my mouth. I started to sob again as our brother fell to the floor. Then Mikael approached Nik and me. Nik let go of me and I sank to the floor.

"…No… no…Kol…no…" I sobbed as I was kneeling on the floor my hands wrapped around myself in a pathetic attempt to comfort me.

"Don't you dare touch her." I heard how my only remaining sibling stepped in front of me and warned Mikael. I could hear it in his voice… he was as broken as I was… but there was something else in his voice too… anger.

"I wanted to save the best for the last, but since you're so willing to die, I'll kill you first." Mikael said in his anger. Then, he hit Nik hard in the face, causing him to fell to the side.

"Stop it! Stop it!" I screamed at Mikael, but he ignored me. Nik looked over to me and pleaded me with his eyes to not do anything stupid.

"I've wanted to do this for ages, boy." Mikael growled as he stabbed his sword into my brother's heart. Nik gasped in pain and his eyes widened.

"NO! NIK! NOOO! NOOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as bitter tears streamed out of my eyes. Why? Why? Why? Why was Mikael doing this? I couldn't lose Nik… Of course we had our differences, but… he was still my family and one of the most important people in my life…

Nik looked over at me as he took his last breaths, while the dark blood rushed out of his chest, forming a big puddle of blood on the floor.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… Nik… don't leave me… please… don't leave me… please…. please…" I sobbed. I wanted to crawl over to him, to hold his hand, to let him know that he was not alone… but I couldn't move. Then, he stopped breathing and his look went empty. Now, I started to sob even harder. Deep down I knew that now was the time to get up and try to flee… not for me, I had no desire to live anymore… but for my unborn child… for my baby…. But I just couldn't… I couldn't move.

"I'm so sorry, my love… so, so sorry…" I whispered to my baby.

"SHUT UP!" Mikael yelled angrily, before he stabbed his sword in my heart. I gasped. I felt a burning pain in my chest and lay completely on the ground as I felt how the wet blood rushed out of my chest. I could see Nik's pale corpse as I felt how I got weaker and weaker with every breath… then, I couldn't breathe anymore and my vision slowly went black…

That day, was not only the day my siblings and I died, it was the day I lost the thing I loved most in this world. It was the day I lost my baby, forever...

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

* * *

><p>I stood up and started to walk out of the room, when Jason was suddenly behind me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back, so I was facing him. Then he kissed me. He placed one hand on my back and the other one on my neck. His lips felt so soft on mine. And I completely forgot about everything else around us. It was like we were the only person in this world. However, then a thought came to my mind. We were at our home, which meant that one of my brothers could show up any moment. I instantly pulled back and looked at Jason with a sorry look on my face. He looked confused. "I'm sorry… I can't. If Nik finds out he will kill you." I explained.<p>

"I don't care about your brother. I wanted to do this for days, and it felt much better than I imagined." Jason said with a smile on his face.

I wanted to tell him that I liked it too, but then the front door was swung open and a moment later Nik entered the room. He threw a cautious look at the two of us. "What's going on?" he then asked. There was an angry undertone in his voice, which was easy to recognise after spending over a thousand years with him.

I knew why Nik was so overprotective of me, he just cared about me. I'm his only sister. But most of the time, his behaviour wasn't really helping.

"Nothing. I was just on the way to my room." I answered him, as innocently as I could, while leaving to my room.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Authors Note<strong>**:**

**Hey Everyone, :)**

**Thank you so much for spending your precious time with reading this chapter. I'm so, so sorry for the delay, I'm doing my A levels and have a lot to do for school at the moment, which is why I couldn't update sooner and might not be able to update on every Friday as before. :(**

**A big thank you goes out to bwillard5, melinda2, isabelle, chairalltheway, yasmin12, starD, Katherine pierce, Rebekah lover, RebekahMikaelson and rebc! Reading your reviews makes me happy. :)**

**Small Information regarding my new OC Nashoba: Nashoba is an American Indian name and means wolf.**

**_PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer****: **

**The title of the story is taken from the song "Who you are" by "Jessie J".  
>I do not own the mentioned song all rights belong to their rightful owners.<br>Unfortunately, I do not own any of the characters nor do I own "the Originals" or "the Vampire Diaries" all rights belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

The next morning, I went into our antique white vintage kitchen to make my brekkie. It was a beautiful morning in New Orleans, the warm sunrays of the morning sun shone through the antique windows and reflected playfully on my golden hair as they filled the room with life. I started with making some tea by using the worktop, as I got startled by someone tapping on my shoulder. I turned around quickly to discover that it was Jason.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I thought you heard me." Jason apologized.

"It's ok." I answered shortly, as I tried to slow down my increased heartbeat as well as breathing.

"So, you're a tea drinker, huh? I am more the coffee guy." Jason commented with a smile on his lips.

As I looked him in the eyes, I couldn't help but smile. Just looking at him made me feel happy. "My mother used to make us tea when I was a child. I enjoyed helping her with it, it gave me the opportunity to spend some time with her alone." I explained, without breaking the eye contact. Being one of six children had its disadvantages, such as having to share your mother.

"I'm sure you were a beautiful child." Jason said with a smile on his lips, while taking a view steps closer, until we were just centimetres away from each other, and I could feel his hot breath on my face. As I looked up at him, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful his brown eyes looked, as they were enlightened by the golden sunrays. In this light his eyes glowed in a more honey brown tone… I stared at him and just admired his beautiful eyes for a moment, while he stared back at me, too. I guessed that he was doing the same thing as I. I don't know how long we stood there, just looking into the others eyes. Then, without breaking the eye contact, Jason slowly raised his hand and lightly brushed a blonde strand of hair behind my ear. My skin prickled where his fingertips lightly touched my cheek, and I could feel how my heartbeat started to increase again. I wondered if he was listening to it… My skin prickled where Jason's hand rested on my jawline, right under my left ear, where he brushed away a strand of my hair less than a moment ago. Then, he slowly moved his head down, closer to mine until our lips could nearly touch. I closed my blue grey eyes and held my breath, before his sweet lips pressed against mine in a soft kiss… I've never felt a kiss like this one before… it felt so unique and familiar at the same time… as if our souls were connecting… providing that supernaturals have a soul. Eventually, Jason slowly pulled away from the kiss, as he started smiling down at me and making eye contact, again. I couldn't help but smile up at him too, while taking a deep breath.

"Wow, that was…" Jason whispered.

"Yes…" I answered in a whisper.

"Rebekah!" I got startled by the voice of my brother Klaus, shouting for me from the ground floor. I looked up at Jason in shock. Did Klaus find out? Will he kill Jason? Jason followed me as I hurried down the stairs to find my brothers standing at the entrance of the building. They didn't look really happy… But that didn't have to mean anything.

"What is it, brother?" I asked in an annoyed tone crossing my arms over my chest, as Jason and I stood at the bottom of the stairs. Perhaps this is about something else than Jason and me, which meant that if I pretend like nothing happened, they won't find out.

"The witches are planning a rebellion against us." Nik answered with a serious voice.

"What? Are you sure? Genevieve and Monique are dead. They have no leader. Now is the most inopportune time for them to make a move." I said shocked as I untangled my arms and let them drop to my sides. I never thought much of witches, but I knew that they are smart and strategic. Behaving like that didn't make any sense.

"I am sure, Marcel told me. A view weeks ago, I send him and some of his men off to spy on the witches." Klaus explained. So that was where Marcel had been all this time… not that I care since we broke up. "Elijah and I are going now, we'll show them what happens when you plot against our family." He added angrily.

That's Nik, most of the time he behaves like he doesn't care about us, but when things get serious, he would do anything for his family.

Elijah stepped forward and placed his hands on my shoulders as he looked me straight in the eye with a serious look on his face. "Sister, I need you to promise me that you will stay on the compound. I told the vampires on the compound that should anything happen to you, I'll kill every last one of them. You don't have to worry about your safety." Elijah told me in a very serious tone.

I knew this tone, it meant that what he said is not up for discussion, thus I didn't try to discuss about it. "I promise." I said honestly.

Elijah then nodded in response.

"Elijah?" I asked quietly.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Promise me that you'll be careful." I demanded quietly. "Both of you." I then added, as I looked over Elijah's shoulder at Nik. I don't know what I would do should anything happen to them. They're my family.

Nik nodded in response.

I then looked back at Elijah, whose facial expression softened. "I promise." He said in a soft tone with a small smile, before he placed a soft kiss on the top of my head and left together with Nik.

For a moment, I just stood there at the bottom of the stairs. I was staring at the front door, worrying about everything that could happen to them. Until I got pulled out of my thoughts by the ringing of Jason's smartphone. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it, it seemed as if he was reading a text message.

"Rebekah?" Jason asked as he took my delicate hand in his much larger one. The skin on my whole hand prickled, because of the contact.

I looked up at him before he went on and said "I have to go now, but I promise that I will be back soon."

"Where are you going?" I asked confused. What was so important that he had to leave right now?

"It's important. Please, Rebekah, you have to trust me." He told me, while his brown eyes looked deep into my blue ones.

I nodded in response before Jason left, through the front door my brothers had just left a view moments ago.

* * *

><p>I spend the rest of the day upstairs in my room. It was evening by then, and I lay on my antique wooden bed while reading a book, as I heard a strange thud from downstairs. I looked up from my book and to my door as I knit my eyebrows together in confusion. What was that? Were that Nik's lackeys? I tried to hear anything else, but without my vampire super hearing it was no use. I couldn't hear anything from downstairs. I gasped in shock and jumped off my bed, as suddenly the door to my room flew open, causing a notch into the belonging wall by hitting it in the process. A mad looking stranger, covered in blood, entered the room and approached me.<p>

"Stay away from me!" I shouted at him in fear, while withdrawing from him. I was shaking because of the adrenalin, and my heart beat as well as my breathing increased by the second. The stranger ignored my order and in the blink of an eye he was standing right in front of me, he grabbed me firmly by the upper arms and threw me across the room, causing me to hit the top of my antique commode in the process. I was lying on the hard dark laminate floor of my room, breathing heavily. I felt dizzy and my head was aching terribly, as well as my spine and my upper arms. My vision went blurry for a moment, and when I could see clearly again, my attacker was lying on top of me. His weight rested on my torso and made it even harder for me to breathe. His fangs were extending and his eyes turned black, while dark veins appeared underneath them. I panicked and looked to my right, where I saw a lamp lying on the floor together with some other things of mine, which were thrown of the commode when I hit it earlier. Without thinking, I instinctively grabbed the antique lamp and hit the side of my attackers head hard with it, causing him to fall to the side and curse in pain. I knew that I had not much time, so I immediately got off the floor and ran out of the room and into the corridor, while I could hear my attacker shouting angrily "Damn it! You're gonna regret this!"

As I ran panting through the in blood covered corridor and down the stairs, I saw some of Nik's lackeys lying on the floor, with their hearts ripped out of their chests and their heads separated from their bodies. However, I came to a halt and gasped in shock as I nearly reached the ground floor. Suddenly, the vampire who attacked me just seconds ago blocked my way on the middle of the stairs. He looked really pissed… He then backhanded my hard across my face, causing me to fall to the side, down onto the steps behind me.

"I told you, you're gonna regret it." He growled.

My eyes went watery as I looked down onto the steps and held my hand on my cheek where he hit me, it hurt terribly… He then grabbed me firmly by the upper arms again and pulled me up to him, I could feel his bad breath on my face as he growled "Klaus hurts our people, we hurt his." He then threw me down the rest of the stairs. I landed with my back on the hard ground of our ground floor. I felt sick and dizzy and my whole body hurt terribly, especially my head, my spine and one of my legs. My vision went blurry, until I felt how the vampire grabbed me firmly by the upper arms again and pushed me hard against the wall next to the front door. My head and my spine hurt even more as they hit the wall, and I screamed in pain.

"Please, let me go. Please. I promise I'll never tell anyone that it was you, who did all of this." I pleaded him desperately, as I was shaking and felt how my eyes went even more watery. "Please just let me go…" I added quietly, as I fought against my tears.

"No." he simply growled, before he dug his fangs deep into my neck and started to drain me of blood.

I stared into the distance as tears ran down my face, and I felt how I got weaker and weaker as life slowly left my body. I thought of Nik and Elijah, and of how much I would miss them... I thought of my long lost baby... and Kol... and Henrik... and wondered if I would see them on the other side…

* * *

><p><span><strong>Authors Note<strong>**:**

**Hey Everyone, :)**

**Thank you so much for spending your precious time with reading this chapter. I'm so, so sorry for the hiatus, I have a lot to do with school at the moment and I probably won't be able to update the next chapter on Friday. Fortunately, I do have holiday next month, which means I'll hopefully have enough free time to write.**

**A really BIG THANK YOU goes out to bwillard5, BeautifulDisaster123 and all of my mystery reviewers! Thank you for not giving up on this story. I love reading your reviews! It makes me happy and motivates me to continue writing. :)**

**I hope you all liked this chapter.  
><strong>**I've done my part, now it's your turn.  
><strong>**You know what to do. ;)**

_***cough*please review*cough***_


End file.
